


A Hero Changed

by Kathendale



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, I don't know anything, Just a fan trying their best, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Eight months. Eight months since Dick Grayson's disappearance. Eight months since Nightwing quit. Eight months since anyone saw him. Until they did see him. And he fell because they were too late.





	A Hero Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind all my information on the Court of Owls either comes from the movie Batman Vs Robin or other stories, I was born in 2004 and never liked comics. All my information on Jason is based solely on other stories and only his death scene, because I have never bothered to watch anything with him in it because I did not enjoy that art style. Hope you enjoy my interpretation :)

so it started with dick getting yeeted off a cliff,............


End file.
